Two Voices, One Song
by CagAthrunZathha
Summary: Cagalli, is a popular star under the name STELLAR LOUSSIER. AThrun Zala, the popular vocalist of the band COORDINATORS. She hates him. But Fate brings them back as Athrun and his band has to help make her music video. Cagalli needs to lower her temper when she is disguised as Stellar when he's with her. But how long will she handle him? AxC, DxM, KxL Athrun-Cagalli-Shinn.


_**Two Voices, One Song**_

_**(A/N: I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny. They belong to Hisashi Hirai and Sunrise. Also, the songs inserted are rightfully belong to the owners. Thank you)**_

The setting sets on the very peaceful city of Heliopolis. In a village not far from the city,

"*pant* *pant*n Oh, crap! " as the blonde shoulder length hared girl with amber eyes still eating a sandwich and looking at the watch while running in the village road. With a green scheme with yellow line varsity jacket, a red shirt underneath it, a khaki pants, and sneakers, this girl seems a tomboyish one.

_I'm already late! Now Ms. Murrue will SURELY kill me _ she thought as she look at the sky imagining Ms. Murrue **(In a chibi form)**having a dark aura, gritting it's teeth, with a big red eyes, also with her arms folding in a cloud picture. As she imagined it, she shivers and sweat-dropped. She reached her destinatipon which is the ARCHANGEL RECORDS ENTERTAINMENT at Heliopolis City. A t the entrance, before she steps in, she rested her hands on her knees and catches breathe. With only a sling bag, she enters the company NERVOUSLY. She goes to the elevator and pressed the number 2 key indicating the second floor. The elevator door was about to close when a free hand blocks it keeping from closing. The door opens back revealing a boy around her age joining her and pressed number 3 indicating third floor. His hands now rested on his knees. The blonde girl just stare at the brown-haired boy panting.

**TING!**

The elevator door opens on the second floor. The girl now takes the step outside leaving the boy inside. The door shuts then when she walks towards a room. She stands before it, before she opens, she sighed a very heavy sigh and twist the doorknob revealing as brown-haired woman around 25-30 years old with eyes closed sitting in a blue couch good for three people as she crossed arms while her right leg rest on her left knee. Her forefinger taps on her elbow indicating that she's waiting for someone PATIENTLY, or maybe not. She wears office attire in white. In front of her is a centre table with a flower vas as a décor. Next to the centre table was two sofa chairs making the table between it and the couch were the woman sits. The girl is still standing at the door when the woman opens her left brown eye looking at the direction of her. An imaginary dark aura was surrounding her. The blond girl gulped two times and sweat-dropped. It felt like her soul has been sucked by the aura.

"Go-good morning, Ma-manager"she said as she bow NERVOUSLY. She closed her eyes and opens it when she stands. The aura never left the woman as she stands up and face the girl with crossed arms.

"Ca…Ga…LI…YU…LA! SINCE WHEN WILL YOU WAKE UP VERY, VERY EARLY!?" as Ms. Murrue transform into an imaginary monster with purple circles as eyes according to Cagalli's vision. Cagalli shivers. She sweat dropped and raise her two hands at the level of her face.

"I have an exp-"

"And what kind of explanation is that?!"Monster Murrue cuts her off

"A…e…" Cagalli is still thinking of a reason.

"LOOK AT THE TIME YOU BRAT! IT'S ALREADY 9:30 IN THE MORNING AND OUR SCHEDULED TIME IS 8:30 YET YOU JUST LIE INYOUR BED AND SLEPT! "Cagalli gulped again in the middle of Murrue's sentence. Murrue sits back at the couch and crossed legs. "Now, until now, I'm still going to babysit you. Be glad, that your mother handed you over to me. Why did she have a stubborn daughter. "as she shook her head negatively. Cagalli seem offended by it that she lower her head as her bangs covered her eyes. Murrue saw her reaction.

"I-I need to change now "as Cagalli turned around and open the door. She now walk to the lobby of the same floor towards the direction of the changing room. She was about to open the room when someone tap her back. It's her bestfriend, Miriallia Haw. She smiles and greet her.

"Morning Cagalli! " Cagalli half-smiled

"Morning too, Miri "

Miri noticed it and ask.

"You seem down today? Is there something wrong?" Cagalli shook her headnegatively.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry"as she enters a small room, with another door connecting to a room. She placed her sling bag in a sofa getting something from it. She gets a yellow colored hair which was a wig that is lighter than Cagalli's hair. She also gets a pair of little round thing which is a purple contact lens. She then enters the door connected to the dressing room. Miriallia is sitting at the chair waiting for Cagalli to finish dressing up.

Finally, Cagalli come out of the room wearing the wig and the contact lens and a black tanktop shirt covered by a pink jacket and pink leggings and also sandals. She also wore a necklace.

"Oh, at last, you're in the dressing room for about 30 minutes. What did you did there Cagalli?"Miri is asking her who was standing next to her.

"nah, It's nothing. I'm just having thoughts about what kind of clothes should I wore."as Miri walks to the door.

"Hurry up, Cagalli Yula, or should I say, Stellar Loussier, the rising star."as she smiles in delight. Cagalli/Stellar just rolled her eyes. Miri arched a brow. She lift her forefinger and shake it sideways.

"tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You are Stellar Loussier, Cagalli. You're manners STELLAR-CHAN"she emphasized the word 'Stellar-chan' with a grin. Cagalli juts shrug while rolling her eyes.

The two went out of the room. Some staffs passed by and greeted them especially Stellar, who currently the rising popular idol. Only the director, her manager, some trusted stuffs, and her bestfriend knows Stellar's true identity, which is Cagalli Yula. Stellar is loved by everyone because she has a good personality and powered by her angelic smile which was actually FORCED portrayed by cagalli, which her personality is far opposite from her other self (Stellar). Cagalli was a bit stubborn, tomboyish, rebellious (not too much) but she's independent. She helps those who ask for help. She goes to her school despite her secret career. Today is Saturday, so there's no class but cagalli is needed in the studio for she is to released her fourth song and she again must do a music video. Together with her manager,ms. Murrue Ramius, and her bestfriend and personal assistant, Miriallia Haw. They enter the room and inside was a large-sized room with an another room upstairs where a larged 32 inches flat screen tv was pinned in the wall. Back to the office, the room was very peaceful;. Large glass windows revealing the calm Heliopolis city. At the corner of a glass window near the walls, there's a large vase filled with expensive and rare flowers. On the director's table were very neat and well-placed. There's a living room at the back of the office area. The director is facing the living room with the back of the chair facing the table. Ms. Murrue now spoke.

"Good Morning, Director " and came from the seat as it turns around revealing a brown-haired man with a spiky hair holding a coffee wearing a casual suit.

"Good morning Director Watlfield"as Stellar and Miri bowed also.

"Good morning also ladies"Andrew Waltfield, the Archangel Records company director.

"Want coffee?" as he lift the cup. The three shook their head negatively.

"okay, first" he picked a folder . "this folder contains a statement from the Cosmic Era Entertainment. They will volounteer to Stellar's music video"

"What do you mean they volounteer? "Murrue asked in confusion.

"Do you know their biggest no, their popular group?" he asked.

"Do you mean the band 'THE COORDINATORS'?"

"Indeed manager"he nodded

"Four gentleman gonna help make the vid."as he raised four fingers

"I get it sir"Murrue smile

"Great so tomorrow, they will show up so better be EARLY this time"as Andrew emphasized the word éarly'at Stellar/Cagalli, She just nodded as a reply but inside her, a ghostly Cagalli is not very happy with what the director said.

_Did he said that to me in PURPOSE!?_ She muttered.

"Yes, director, I'll surely be EARLY this time"as she smiles a fake one. Andrew notice the smile but doesn't bother for it.

"Okay, you may go now" the three then leave after they bowed to the director.

Meanwhile, a group of three boys gather in a music room. A blonde boy wearing a green shirt beatd the drums while he whistles. A green-haired curly boy is tapping his fingers in the keyboard. And a white-haired boy strums the guitar while standing. The blond boy stops beating the drums and puts the drumsticks at the chair he sits in and stands.

"Man, where is that guy?"

The green-haired boy response but still playing the keyboard. "Athrun, you mean? He said that he will buy us lunch"

The blond boy snorted.

"Come to think of it, I'm a bit hungry. It's 11:30 in the morning"as he looks at his watch

"Hey Yzak, wanna go to the canteen?"He asked the white-haired boy still strumming the guitar

"I'm freakin'hungry here. That bastard has left this place 30 minutes ago! When he goes back, I'll DEFINITELY punch him!"as Yzak raised his fist.

"Dearka, wanna catch up to Athrun?"the green-haired boy ask the blond hair boy, Dearka. Dearka just put his hands at the back of his head. "Nah, I want to see how Yzak torture Athrun"he grins towards yzak

"You know, Dearka? Torture is a bit overboard" the green-haired boy response

"Nah, Nicol, you're such a saint."Dearka teased the green-haired boy which is Nicol. A knock in the door made the three looked at it.

"Maybe, he is here now" Nicol states. Yzak prepares his fist. Dearka just sweat-dropped. The door opened and a blue haired boy came bringing plastic bags in two hands.

"At last, you finally showed up"as Yzak cracks his fist with a dark aura surrounding him. Nicol and Dearka gulped

"uhmmm… sorry, I was a little bit l-"Athrun was cut off by Yzak

"Reason, reasons, reasons…"yzak lowered his head. Dearka, Athrun, and Nicol looked at him when…

"WHAT KIND OF REASONING ARE YOU EXCUSING NOW?"Yzak went berserk and turned into a monster (**XD imaginary**) Nicol and Dearka was startled that they jumped when he shouts. Athrun just remain calm and said " You know Yzak, I was late today for the very first time"as he raised a finger indicating firsttime. Yzak suddenly became quiet. Dearka puts his thumb and forefinger in his chin and looked at the ceiling. "Same here" as Nicol crossed arms. Yzak, because of embarrassment, he became red. He was about to decide a reason when someone shouts.

"Yo kiddos !"It's their naughty manger, Mwu la Flaga.

"He's the reason"as Athrun points Mwu with his thumb.

"So why are you here, manager?" Nicol aske

"Why, you don't wanna see me?"he pouted "Just kidding! Oh, well, Tomorrow, we will go to the Archangel Records-"

"WHAT!?" The three were surprised. Athrun just sighed

"yes guys, we were going there for an MV"

"MV? But we haven't form a song"Nicol states

"We will help in making the Music Video of Stellar-"

"STELLAR LOUSIER!" the 3 shouts again. Mwu glared at the three

"Do you have to shout everytime I let you hear a news?"

"Sorry"the three apologized

"Manager"Athrun muttered

"Tomorrow, so… for today, let's have lunch together kiddos"as Mwu taps Athrun's back.

Back at the Archangel Records company. The two ladies sat on one of the tables at the canteen. Stellar ate lettuce with mayonnaise while Miri just ate two egg sandwich. Stellar wondered about it.

"Miri, you're on a diet today?"

The short orange-haired girl was surprised that her cheeks reddened. Stellar was delighted and decided to tease her bestfriend.

"Why are you on a diet ha? Inspired maybe? Or Tolle teased you for that?"she grinned

"Cut it out Cagalli!"she said after she finished eating.

"speaking of Tolle, I haven't seen him"as Stellar takes a lettuce leaf and ate it

"I don't even know"

Stellar was about to react to her answer when a flat screen TV pinned at the top of the wall turns on. There in the TV showing Stellar Loussier's Music Video, SHINKAI NO KODOKU

_Kanashimi wo oshiete..._

Hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to  
Nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to

Omoidasenai, yasashii koe wo  
Tomurau mune no unabara

Kieuseta kako kara, dareka ga yondeiru no  
Kanashimi wo kono te ni torimodosu toki wa itsu to  
Nido towa konai ima  
Anata no koto shika mienai

Tooku de shizuka ni hikaru yasashii fune ga hitotsu  
Sakamaku nageki wo nosete mune no nanima ni kieru 

Miri now takes the turn to tease Stellar. She placed her chin in her palm and started teasing.

"Ohhh, you look so emotional there. You look so cute, adorable, and beautiful"

_Even though, I DON'T LIKE IT! IT"S SO EMBARASSING! _ Ghost Cagalli pops in Stellar's shoulder

"I'm flattered. Thank you"she answered half-heartedly _YUCK! Ewww_ ghost Cagalli acts like she was about to vomit.

Miri raised her eyebrow. "I'll say, you are DISGUSTED by that ACT, right?"she emphasized the three capitalized words. She already know Stellar's identity. Stellar didn't response instead she sigh

"Cagalli Yula, disguising as Stellar Loussier, her complete opposite. I pity you for that"as she finished drinking her orange juice

"I'll take that as a compliment, Miriallia Haw"she said in a nice tone

"Okay, let's change subject, the popular group band the COORDINATORS will help you, right?"

Stellar nodded in affirmation

"about the group, who's your favourite among them?"

Stellar was a little bit surprised by her question. She arched a brow as she answers. "None of them particularly. Besides I don't know them"

"eh ! You don't know them? How boring are you!"as Miri pouted

"Is my answer still a doubt to you?" Stellar ask. She nodded

"How can a single boy from the band can't reach their charms towards a popular and also charmed like you?"

"Simple, I'm not interested a little bit"

Miri rolled her eyes

"So your turn, whose your favourite in the band?"

Miri chuckled before she answered

"hahahha, it's their vocalist"

"Whose that vocalist?"

"it's the cool, no, the coolest ! Athrun Zala"with her eyes sparkling

"Athrun?"

Miri stopped her daydreaming and glared at Stellar

"On what planet are you living? Gosh, Cagalli, he's our schoolmate!"

Stellar just raised a brow

"Really? So we have a celeb there studying?"

Miri sighed and slaps her forehead

"Urrgghh, that's what you get when yopu're always reading and studying. You didn't know some shocking news like that!"

"Shocking news?"

Miri stands and gather her empty plates and her friends'

"I'll be back. I'll just return this"as she walk toward the kitchen. As she wait for Miri to come back, she watch the flat screen television pinned up in the wall. A news about celebrities. It shows a chart with numbers indicating ranks. Both Stellar and the COORDINATORS were ranked first. Stellar sighed for that. She puts her chin on her palm to rest

"the COORDINATORS, ha?"

At the Cosmic Era entertainment, 5 people gathered in the table in the canteen. Dearka had finished eating his lunch. Nicol drinks his apple juice. Yzak is scanning on the laptop while Athrun listen to a song in his earphone. Dearka ios sitting next to Yzak when he saw a video clip of Stellar's Shinkai no Kodoku music video in his laptop.

"Man, that chick is really something"

"Don't tell me she will be your next target, Dearka?"Dearka is known to be the player in the group. He then pouted on Nicol's statement.

"But she really is beautiful, right AThrun?" Athrun looked at Nicol confused

"Why are you asking me?"he asked

"it's because you haven't got a girlfriend. Maybe you can give her some compliments"

Athrun understood. He closed his eyes and closed arms to think.

"Dearka's right. She really is something. That's all"

"That's all?'

"Let me tell you this Dearka, Don't date the most beautiful girl in the world, but date the girl that makes your world the most beautiful . Jst a piece of advice from afriend okay?"as Nicol raised his forefinger. Dearka just rolled his eyes

"Stellar is also a rising star like us. I can't wait to see her PERSONALLY. Her angelic voice. Her daring beauty. Her pleasing personality" Nicol gestured with sparkling eyes.

"That's okay Nicol. You can see her tomorrow.

Nicol looked at him and nodded his head

"I hope that's her true personality. To me, some of her emotions were quite fake but not really. It's kinda funny but I don't think this is the true her. As Yzak puts his hands under his chin in the middle of the sentence. The other four looked at him. Their eyes were like they are surprised. Yzak arched a brow "What?"

Dearka punched Yzak's bck lightly

"Woah, bro. You're my idol now! You can judge ! But is it true?"

Athrun suddenly got up in his seat.

"Where are you going?"Nicol ask

"I'll stroll at the mall"

"That's a great idea. Manager, can I accompany Athrun to the mall"as Dearka suddenly got up in his sit.

Mwu accepts 'Sure kids, just be careful. I don't wanna hear some bad newsin the mall"

"Dearka and Athrun understand what he's talking about.

"We'll handle it"

"Good" and the two started to walk. They enter the music room where their things for disguise was placed. Dearka just wear a hat while Athrun wears shades.

"All set!"Dearka exclaimed

"Yeah"he also nodded. The two went at the parking entrance. Dearka hopped in the front seat while Athrun sits in the driver's. Athrun turns on the engine and the car moves to the gate.

Stellar and Miri decided to go to the mall so they asked permission to Ms. Murrue. At first, she refuse, but with Miri's stubbornness, she accepts. Now the two rode on Miri's car. They are going to the Clyne Mall. This mall is considered the biggest mall in the whole planet. They are now at the entrance. Cagalli removed her wig and contact lens that made her Stellar before they go. Miri wore a black nerdy glasses, a loose white milk color tshirt showing her black tanktop, with jeans and doll shoes. Cagalli just wore a simple tshirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"So where should we go first?"as she tap her chin with her fingers

"Anywhere Miri"she response

"If that's the case, let's go there"as she pinpoints at a shop not too far from where they stand. Cagalli's jaw drops as she saw the stall Miri points. Her face turn pale. She was about to react when Miri drag her to it. The most popular and the most expensive fashion shop, the SONGSTRESS Fashion. They were now inside the stall. A shop fullof fabulous dresses. So many choices, many kinds to pick from/ Cagalli gulps as she glance at each rack of dresses. Miri, still holding her hand, again drags her to the dresses.

_This…is…Hell!_ Cagalli thought. A saleslady came near to them and bowed. "Good Afternoon, welcome to the queen of fashions, the SONGSTRESS. How may I help you?"Miri looked at the polite saleslady.

"Good afternoon also, can you help me find a SUITABLE dress for my friend?"as she emphasized the capitalized word to Cagalli. The lady follow Miri's gaze as she points to her.

_Oh…no…oh_ She cursed herself some words as she see Mrir grin. She glanced at her. Miri just gave her a brow.

Dearka and Athrun were strolling at the Clyne Mall. Dearka bought a mango shake. "I really love the shakes here."as he slurps and smiled in delight. Athrun just looked at him.

"No! Not! Again! W-wait!"as Cagalli was pushed unto the fitting room by Miri.

"Cagalli, you'rejust to wear it! You and mycousin has the same body size so, I will let you do that."as Miri grinned. Cagalli, in the fitting room, griited her teeth. She knew Miri is just teasing her.

_If I'm done, I'll teach you a lesson!_ She thought as she change. Miri was waiting outside the fitting room as her arms are crossed and tapping her foot on the floor.

_What's taking her so long?!_

"Miriallia Haw?"a beautiful voice captivates Miri's earsand turns around to see a pink-haired lady waving at her. Miri's eyes widened. "Lacus?"

Miri hugs Lacus.

"Why are you here?" Lacus ask the smiling Miri.

"Well, I let my bestfriend wore some girly clothes. Hihihi"

Lacus smiled and nodded. The saleslady greeted and bowed. "Good afternoon, Lady Lacus"

"Same here"

Lacus Clyne, is the daughter of Siegel Clyne,the owner of the mall. Her shop, the SONGSTRESS is the most expensive

"I have enough of this-"Cagalli changed back to her own clothes while the clothes Miri chose hang in her arm. She was surprised to see another lady in pink hair. Cagalli's face turns red in embarrassment. Miri arched a brow whilecrossed arms.

"So, how was the clothes?"

"IÍt's okay"that's all Cagalli could say as Lacus'eyes wide opens

"Waahhh, you're pretty. I think I would recommend you some clothes to fit in!"as she clasp her hands in delight. Cagalli's jaw drop.

_Another Miri! _ She thought. _Now, this is it! I was cornered by two stubborn Miris and the Miri number two(__**that's Lacus**__) _ as she shrug. Miri grin. Cagalli gulped as she imagine the two girls preparing some clothes for her in mind.

"No, thanks. That clothes is for her cousin"cagalli's defense.

Lacus just smiled. "If it's then, I like to PERSONALLY give you one of this"Lacus states. Cagalli begin to reddened but continue to smile.

"Like I said, I don't want to!"she defend

But Lacus still keeps her cool. "But, I insist"

Cagalli is now annoyed. Iaginary dark aura surround Lacus and Cagalli. They all fak smiles. Imaginary nerves eppear in their cheeks.

"Oh, really? You know, you did just sneak into people's personal space" Cagalli then smiled, a fake one

"But, I wantyou to be more fashionable. You could be a model here if you want"Lacus also smiled a fake one. Miri sweat-dropped as she felt tension between the two.

_Oh no, not good. The two most stubborn people I met jst clash!_

Miri thought as she was about to stop the then gets a cap and put it on Cagalli's head to distract her.

"he-hey, Miri!"

"don;tworry about it Miriallia. She's interesting"Lacus teased

Cagalli glared at her.

"What?"

Their chat was cut off as the saleslady near theentrance greet two boys coming in.

"good afternoon, Athrun-sama! Dearka-sama!"

Good afternoon."AThrun replied.

"Shhh"Lacus gave her the sign meaning to keep it a secret to miri. Good thing, Cagalli didn't notice it.

He two boys walk near the 3 ladies.

"Lacus" Athrun gave her a peck to her smooth hands. "good afternoon"

Cagalli raised a brow.

"I'll let you introduce to you, my friends Miriallia haw and Cagalli"as lacus introduced the two ladies. Athrun looked at cagalli from head to toe and vice versa. Cagalli noticed it.

"what?"as sheput her hands to her hips.

"You're a tomboy, I guess"this makes Cagalli reddened

"Wha-"

"can't you look at it?"

"then, what of it! "

"Maybe, you're not sexy that's why you wore that"

Well, Athrun here has another personality. When he looks at a girl he didn't even knoe, he judges it. Lacus already know his side even the manager and the band. Lacus enter the scene

"Athrun, please stop"

"Athrun? Athrun Zala? What is he doing here?"

Athrun was shocked inside but makes face. "It's rude of me for not introducing myself to you, I'm Athrun Zala, the vocalist of the COORDINATORS. I hope you will not attack me because of my charms."As he winks at her.

_What!?_

"In your face ZALA! Hmph!Let's go Miri. Lacus, thank you and I'm sorry."as she drags Miri outside the shop. As Cagalli steps out of the shop, she left Miri and went back

"Lacus, here, thank you"as she hand her monrey for the cap.

Back to Lacus. Athrun just looked at her.

"Who's that girl?" he asked.

"You mean, cagalli?"

"It seemsshe's not attracted by my charms."as he crossed arms.

"Athrun stop that. I know she's a good person."she defend hernew found friend.

"I agree with you, Ms. Lacus"Dearka pats Athrun's shoulder. He didn't react.

"oh yes, you all go to see Stellar right? Can I go? "as she clasp her hands. Athrun raised a brow.

"Would you mind telling us a reason?"

"I want to encourage Stellar to be my model for this shop. If she refuse, I'll get Cagalli"she smiled in laugh. Lacus just pout

"NO"Athrun straightly answered.

"hey, please !" Lacus pleaded the two.

Back to Miri and the annoyed Cagalli, they were now back to the agency.

Cagalli stomp towards the room with an imaginary smoke in her head.

_That guyis gettingon my nerves! _ As she gritted her teeth.

"When will you stop stomping?You might crack the fllor!"Miri said.

"Sorry"she said sarcastically

"and also" Miri raised finger "Athrun will go here TOMORROW! "she continue

Now Cagalli DID forget that she will meet HIM tomorrow. Her jaw drops in surprised and slaps her head

"AAAARRRGGGHHH! What A lucky !"

"Cagalli, yourmanners tomorrow, okay? "

Cagalli just rolled her eyes

"I got you, Miri"

"That's good'

Cagalli then get her sling bag and was about to open when Miri slaps her back slowly. "What?"She asked her

"Remember cagalli, tomorrow"sheremind

"yeah, I know. Bye !"

The chapter ends with cagalli going outside the agency smiling...

_**Reviews are highly appreciated… Thank YOU! Review if you want!**_

_**~Taiga**_


End file.
